Respire
by petitpandagris
Summary: (OS/UA destiel) "Dans le bleu de ses yeux, il y avait de la lumière, et c'était comme arrêter de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Comme quand le temps est suspendu."


**Voilà encore un petit truc un peu bordélique, juste un coup de tête qui traîne depuis trop longtemps dans mon ordinateur. Et je dois admettre que j'aime assez le résultat en relisant, alors… je partage**

 **Merci tout plein**

 **Bisous**

 **.**

Plus douce était la musique, seulement les accords de la guitare et les notes qui s'effilaient pour combler le silence des gens déjà partis. Dean a fait quelques pas. Il s'est assis, et _lui_ , il s'est tourné un peu. Juste un peu.

\- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais, a-t-il dit. Dean, c'est ça?

Dean a acquiescé. Ses lèvres pleines, si _belles_ , quand elles bougeaient pour former les mots qui semblaient glisser dans l'air.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais?

Un sourire, et un petit rire. Pour étouffer la musique.

\- Oh, Dean, tu viens ici depuis une semaine, et tu t'assois. Là-bas. Tu me regardes. Je sais que tu me regardes. Et tu attends qu'il n'y ait plus personne. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Pourquoi?

Il s'est tourné, complètement cette fois. Dans le bleu de ses yeux, il y avait de la lumière, et c'était comme arrêter de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Comme quand le temps est suspendu.

\- Toi non plus, tu n'es jamais venu, a répondu Dean en posant un coude sur le bar.

\- C'est toi qui me veux.

Dean a penché la tête.

\- Je te veux?

La réponse était une question, et la réponse à la question était quelque part dans le vide qui les séparait. Dans cet espace, résonnait de l'envie du désir et de la chaleur. De la bouche de Dean, puis des yeux si bleus qui regardaient la bouche de Dean.

\- Tu me veux.

Peut-être. Dean a doucement souri.

\- La question est de savoir si je peux t'avoir. Est-ce que je peux t'avoir?

\- Demande-moi, a-t-il murmuré. Demande-moi, _Dean_.

Et de tous les sons du monde, il n'y avait plus que sa voix, ses mots. Tous les mots roulaient sur sa langue, et ils _brûlaient._ Brûlaient.

\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Est-ce que j'ai le droit?

Dean a senti son cœur sur le point de briser ses côtes, parce qu'il battait si vite, comme le bout de ses doigts qui tapaient rapidement contre le bar.

\- Essaie.

Il a essayé. Il a essayé pendant d'interminables secondes, et c'était _bon._ C'était ce goût, qu'avait la passion. Et Dean a dû se rappeler, qu'il était censé respirer.

Respirer et reculer pour voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait aimé.

\- Je t'ai eu.

Son sourire, et son souffle, qui sentait la tequila. Puis son prénom, vibrant brûlant sur les lèvres de Dean.

\- _Castiel._

Castiel a hoché la tête. Son visage, c'était l'innocence, mais son regard, c'était toutes les promesses faites en silence.

\- Tu m'as eu. Et moi…

\- Tu peux m'avoir aussi. Ne demande pas, _prends…_ tout ce que tu veux.

Sa main sur la joue de Dean, qui caressait sa peau.

\- Je ne vais prendre que ce que tu voudras me donner.

Dean l'a aimé à ce moment-là. Il l'a aimé pour _ça._ Parce que Castiel était la douceur, il était aussi la passion, sans être la violence. Il regardait Dean, et Dean se sentait comme s'il était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me donner, Dean?

Castiel l'a laissé prendre sa main pour la faire glisser le long de sa gorge, son torse, et son ventre. Et Dean frissonnait. Il s'est levé, la main de Castiel toujours contre lui, et la chaleur _transperçait_ le tissu qui faisait barrage entre leurs corps. Il n'a pas réussi à répondre, mais Castiel a compris. Il voyait tout, dans les yeux de Dean. Sur son visage, les traits si doux de son visage. Il s'est levé aussi, pour se pencher, et l'embrasser encore, doucement, sa langue qui caressait la sienne, et le désir. Comme comprendre enfin ce qui a manqué.

Ils sont sortis tous les deux. Dehors, il pleuvait.

Castiel a plaqué Dean contre la portière de la voiture, et l'eau ruisselait sur la carrosserie, s'est infiltrée sous les vêtements, mais peu importait, parce que Dean _priait_ pour que Castiel n'arrête jamais de le toucher. Il voulait, de tout son cœur, Dean voulait se sentir aussi vivant pour toujours. Pour toujours, l'ivresse du désir et du plaisir qui chauffait le creux de ses reins.

Il a ouvert la portière, puis il a reculé sur la banquette arrière. Et à l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus que Castiel, il n'y avait plus que Dean, et leurs souffles emmêlés, erratiques, _avides._ La pluie tapait contre le toit au-dessus d'eux, glissait le long des vitres, la lumière du dehors éclairait juste un peu la peau nue, les yeux dans les yeux, et tout ce que Dean demandait silencieusement. Tout ce pour quoi Dean _suppliait._

Avec ses lèvres, Castiel a effleuré toute la douceur du corps de Dean, tous les centimètres, et les centimètres, et les centimètres qu'il lui a donnés. Il a aimé les creux et les courbes, il a aimé les gémissements et les cris, il a aimé ce que Dean aimait. Il a aimé voir les moments d'abandon, la pureté des sentiments de l'extase à chaque inspiration.


End file.
